die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
USS Missouri
USS Missouri (BB-63) is ("Mighty Mo" or "Big Mo") is a United States Navy Iowa-class battleship and was the third ship of the U.S. Navy to be named in honor of the US state of Missouri. It was the main setting of the movie Under Siege. History Missouri was the last battleship built by the United States and was the site of the surrender of the Empire of Japan which ended World War II. Missouri was ordered in 1940 and commissioned in June 1944. In the Pacific Theater of World War II she fought in the battles of Iwo Jima and Okinawa and shelled the Japanese home islands, and she fought in the Korean War from 1950 to 1953. She was decommissioned in 1955 into the United States Navy reserve fleets (the "Mothball Fleet"), but reactivated and modernized in 1984 as part of the 600-ship Navy plan, and provided fire support during Operation Desert Storm in January/February 1991. Missouri received a total of 11 battle stars for service in World War II, Korea, and the Persian Gulf, and was finally decommissioned on March 31, 1992, but remained on the Naval Vessel Register until her name was struck in January 1995. In 1998, she was donated to the USS Missouri Memorial Association and became a museum ship at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Under Siege The battleship USS Missouri arrives at Pearl Harbor, where George H. W. Bush announces that the ship will be decommissioned in California, making the trip her final voyage. Casey Ryback, a Chief Petty Officer assigned as a cook, is preparing meals in celebration of the birthday of Captain Adams, against the orders of Commander Krill, who is having food and entertainment brought by helicopter. Krill provokes a brawl with Ryback. Unable to imprison Ryback in the brig without clearance from the captain, Krill detains Ryback in a freezer and places a Marine, Private Nash, on guard. A CH-46 helicopter lands on the ship's deck with a musical band, along with Playmate Jordan Tate and a group of caterers who are really a band of mercenaries led by ex-CIA operative William Strannix. Strannix's forces seize control of the ship with the help of turncoat Krill. Several officers are killed, including Captain Adams. The rest of the ship's company are imprisoned in the forecastle, except for some stragglers in unsecured areas. Strannix intends to steal and sell the ship's Tomahawks by unloading them onto a submarine he had previously stolen from North Korea. The CIA had tried and failed to assassinate him prior to the events of the film. Strannix and his men take over the ship's weapon systems, shooting down an F/A-18 Hornet sent to investigate, and plan on covering their escape by using missiles to obliterate tracking systems in Pearl Harbor. Krill realizes they forgot about Ryback and learns the kitchen is an unsecured area. Strannix sends two mercenaries to eliminate Ryback and Nash. Nash is killed, but Ryback manages to kill the mercenaries. Ryback contacts Admiral Bates at the Pentagon on satellite phone, whereupon the Navy plans to send a SEAL team to retake the ship. Krill discovers that Ryback is really a Chief Petty Officer and former Navy SEAL with extensive training in anti-terrorism tactics. To keep the missile-theft plan in place, Krill activates the fire control system in the forecastle, leaving the crew members to drown. The terrorists expect that Ryback will try to save his colleagues, and set up an ambush. Ryback hears six sailors banging on pipes in Morse code, and rescues them. Together, they manage to overcome the ambush, shut off the water in the forecastle and eliminate several terrorists. Ryback shuts down the Missouri's weapon systems, in order to allow the incoming Navy SEALs to land. The submarine crew shoots down the helicopter carrying the Navy SEALs with shoulder-fired surface-to-air missiles. The Pentagon responds by ordering an air strike that will sink the Missouri. Strannix regains control of the ship's weapon systems and loads the Tomahawks onto the submarine. Krill fixes the submarine and starts to descend. With the aid of a retired World War II Gunner's Mate, who was among the six sailors rescued earlier, Ryback uses the battleship's guns to sink the submarine, killing Krill and everyone on board. Strannix suffers a major concussion from being in the proximity of the Missouri's guns as they are fired. He launches two nuclear-tipped Tomahawks towards Honolulu. As the sailors recapture the ship, Ryback finds his way into the control room, where he is caught off guard by Strannix. Strannix and Ryback realize they know each other from their past covert experiences. Strannix takes him on a tour of his greatest feat, showing him the launch code disk. Ryback states that both of them are disillusioned and were used by ungrateful government. Catching Strannix off guard, Ryback manages to disarm him, and the two engage in a knife melee. After suffering a cut above his eye, Ryback overcomes Strannix and stabs down on his head, killing him. Ryback then takes the launch code disk needed to self-destruct the Tomahawk missiles. One of the two missiles is destroyed by an F/A-18 Hornet. The codes are dialed in and the second Tomahawk missile is deactivated, blowing apart before it would have destroyed Honolulu. The Pentagon calls off the air strike. The remaining crew members are freed as the ship sails towards San Francisco harbor. Ryback is checked by a Navy doctor, kisses Jordan and the crew looks on and cheers. The film ends with a funeral ceremony for Captain Adams being held on the deck of the Missouri, showing the Captain's casket with a flag draped over it and Ryback saluting in his formal dress uniform with full decorations. Category:Locations Category:Vehicles Category:Ships